


Stars

by not_bobo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attack on Warehouse didn't happen, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Post V7 C6, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: (Canon Divergence/AU, attack at Warehouse doesn’t happen)Yang and Blake are exhausted when they get back from the dance club, but when they hear giggling, their curiosity arises to lead them to a balcony. (Prompted from anon on Tumblr)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Stars

She was exhausted when Blake opened the door to their dorm room. Yang had looked at her scroll to see it was already after midnight when they’d gotten back. The election was over, and as told, Jacques Schnee had surprisingly won. Yang was the first to admit she was shocked the night was as calm as it was, but it likely would only be tonight. Looking to the beds in the dorm so noticed Weiss was already asleep, her braid now down as her chest slowly rose and fell in her slumber.

Ruby, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. She assumed that perhaps she Nora and Ren weren’t back yet, so she went to grab her pajamas and take a quick shower before heading to bed. While grabbing her top though, she noticed Blake’s ears twitch.

“What’s up?” Yang asked, to which Blake looked up.

“I think someone’s on the balcony,” Blake raised an eyebrow, “Maybe two people, I hear laughing.” The balcony was a few floors up, but Blake standing by the window would allow her to be able to hear if someone was being loud up there.

“You want to check it out?” Yang tilted her head, to which Blake hesitated. Yang understood that Blake did like to respect people’s privacy more than she did herself sometimes. Yet, after a moment or two, Blake nodded her head and headed for the door.

“I wonder how Weiss is handling this…” Yang said, as they approached the elevator, “I know she has… A bad relationship with her dad…”

“She probably isn’t taking it well, I was surprised she was even asleep when we got back,” Blake said, as the elevator door opened and the two stepped in. Pressing a button the elevator began to rise. Blake spoke again, “I just hope that he doesn’t do anything to hurt the fanus more than Atlas and himself already have.”

“Knowing him, I doubt it,” Yang let out a grunt, before turning to notice Blake’s ears were down, “Oh… I’m sorry Blake-”

“No it’s okay, I just wish you were wrong about it,” Blake looked down now, staring at her boots. The elevator reached the floor the balcony was on and a few seconds after they opened the two of them could hear voices.

Slowly, the duo approached the source of the noise, it seemed to be coming from behind a crate. When they rounded the corner though, they did not expect to see Ruby and Oscar sitting side by side, with Ruby’s head laying on Oscar’s shoulder.

“What are you guys doing up?” Yang asked, in a slightly teasing manner. It was no secret to everyone else that there was something between the two youngest of the team. Ruby’s head shot off Oscar’s shoulder as she stood up.

“W-We were just talking! And looking at the stars, you can see them really well here,” Ruby quickly covered up, turning her head back to the sky.

“It’s really nice… Despite the cold air, it’s nice…” Oscar added, “Did you guys see what happened with the election?”

“Yeah…” Blake sighed, “I assume you two did as well?”

“Saw it firsthand, everyone down in Mantle seems really disappointed…” Ruby sighed, pausing. She continued, “What did you guys want?”

“We heard giggling,” Yang said, to which Ruby’s face almost turned into a tomato.

“W-Well!” Ruby stammered, Oscar still sitting but now looking down as his face turned red as well, “You’re one to talk.”

“Huh?” Yang rose an eyebrow now, Blake looking away almost embarrassed.

“Whatever, just sit down, we were just talking about the times back in Mistral,” Ruby said, taking a seat back beside Oscar.

“I guess we can spare a few minutes, either way we should all head to bed soon,” Yang said, now frowning, “We probably have a long day tomorrow.”

With that, Yang and Blake sat down beside Ruby and Oscar. Yang noticed Ruby and Oscar both were falling asleep. Ruby first, laying her head back on his shoulder, then Oscar, who leaned his head into hers.

Yang couldn’t help but smile at the sight, her sister was getting older after all. Who knows what would happen now. She turned back to stare at the stars, her eyes wide as she saw a shooting star.

“I wish things could stay like this forever,” Blake said, lowering her head onto Yang’s lap. Yang grew a little flustered at her partner's gesture but was quick to relax and stroke a little of Blake’s hair.

“Yeah,” Yang added, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this, it was short but wholesome and got the point of it across. It's some light fluff which I enjoy writing here and there. Thank you anon on tumblr!


End file.
